Boy or girl?
by Aristania
Summary: Just something that I thought sounded funny in my head and wanted more opinions on.  Please remember to REVIEW!


I'm stuck on my other stories so here's something for your troubles. Maybe you can give me some tips for my other CCS stories and I can get over my writers block. This is how I thought the last test might be in another reality where Yue and Kero are secretly the strongest beings in existence and Yue is secretly a tomboy- NOT a transvestite, Nakuru is a transvestite- playing pretend in hopes she'll never love another man after Clow Reed. The beginning and card transformation scenes will be the same but what will change is when their coming out of the wand. And here it is.

"Sakura quickly! Don't allow them to leave the wand!" Eriol shouted feeling the beings' massive energy being unsealed.

He was too late to stop them from leaving the wand but he wasn't too late to stop the transformation. However he didn't stop them from at least changing forms. After stopping their full switch Eriol watched in amusement as Cerberus looked from side-to-side attempting to analyze the situation. Finally after some sufficient observation on his part he turned to Eriol with blood red eyes and growled out menacingly, "We would have reached our earth bound forms if you had simply let the transformation complete you know. You're so impatient! I swear on your past life's grave that if my sister comes falling out of the sky nude,

That I'll kill you!" With that and several simultaneous, "SISTER! 's, said everyone turned to the skies waiting for the moon guardian to come down. It was roughly about five minutes before they heard it. Screaming coming from several hundred feet in the air. Everyone looked up but didn't expect what they saw. Eriol openly gawked at the scene and Nakuru' s jaw dropped to the floor. Coming down like a falling star was none other than an absolute Venus with angel wings that were failing miserably to catch the harsh, fast moving wind. "God damn!" Cerberus cursed in English so that Sakura- hopefully- wouldn't understand what he had just said. "How high did you drop her you idiot!" Cerberus yelled while shaking Eriol's shoulders mercilessly.

Eriol just stood there in his happy place drooling over the beauty about to come crashing into the pavement…"Hold that thought right there mister!" Clow yelled frantically in his head. "Do something! You fool don't just stand there!" Clow tried again. Eriol snapped out of his stupor then. "I am no fool you old goat!" "You brat! Who are you calling an old goat!" If the bickering pair ever noticed that they were speaking out loud they didn't show it so Spinnel decided it was time to intervene.

"Master, you're talking to yourself again." He remarked dryly. Eriol promptly blushed maroon and then went about trying to slow Yue' s decent. Fifteen feet from the ground and Yue was still falling pretty fast. Everyone was so worried they didn't even notice when Touya got up and solved the problem. Everyone stood stone still waiting for the imminent "SPLAT!" on the concrete but when it didn't come they started to leave to look for the girl. Only to stop when they noticed Touya holding a blushing and NAKED female Yue. Her legs were crossed awkwardly to hide her mid-section and her hair let down to cover both that and her chest. "My goddess Venus." Touya muttered while eying the teen up making her blush darken. "Put down MY moon princess." Clow growled darkly from inside Eriol alarming everyone except for Cerberus who wasn't scared of anything Clow related. "Fine but let's make one thing clear." Touya started while pulling off his sweater and slipping it over Yue' s head using a long ribbon to tie the waist in place since it was three times too large. "If anyone gets to see this perfect body then it's going to be!" He said whilst jabbing his finger into his chest and smirking roguishly. That really didn't settle right with Kero though and he chose that time to show his displeasure. "No one and I mean NO ONE will be having the privilege of seeing her body and ESPECIALLY NOT YOU! You dirty bastard I'll kill you! And speaking of kill." He looked pointedly at Eriol. "Well lets just say, your lucky I have bigger fish to fry." He yelled before chasing Touya off of the shrine premises with promises of a severe mauling or worse. "I have so got to see that." Syaoran said gleefully. "Why?" Yue asked not understanding why the pair hated each other so much. "Well because…" Needless-to-say, he didn't get to finish his sentence. Not having really looked at the moon beings true form that closely as of yet he wished he had so that this wouldn't be so shocking. She was madly beautiful and he just couldn't seem to pull his eyes off of her legs that seemed to go on forever and ever. He wasn't the only one though. Eriol looked like a big fish trying to fathom words to put to Clow Reed's moon… No, "being" wouldn't be the right word… goddess. Nakuru even looked like he would WILLINGLY give up cross-dressing to have her. She was just that good looking. Even Spinnel was blushing slightly thru his midnight blue fur. Turning around brought Yue face to face with Nakuru whose pick-up line just had to be the old cliché, "Did it hurt?" "Did what hurt?" Yue asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer. Since it was Nakuru she probably didn't. "When you fell from heaven of course." He cooed while trying to feel up someone who was technically his half-sister. Yue slapped him. "Good for her." Syaoran thought while watching everything from afar telling himself over and over again, "I have a girlfriend, I have a GIRLFRIEND, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Next was Eriol who pretended to only want a hug because he had missed her.

She figured him out quick when he nuzzled his head into her bust. He got worse than slapped, he got dropkicked. Spinnel didn't even try to butter her up. He just greeted her and said that she looked lovely but that perhaps she should return home to get some clothes since the transformation was stopped before her clothes materialized. "Yeah, I bet Eriol new exactly when to stop it too." Syaoran thought grimly remembering how he had been staring wide-eyed at her hips. "After all, a lady should always present herself decently don't you think?" Syaoran tuned in just in time to hear the rest of their conversation before Spinnel grabbed both of his comrades by the ankles and teleported them away. Sakura was none the wiser having been conversing with Tomoya about the final battle so he didn't bother telling her about what he had seen AND- he himself included- done (Staring at her hips basically). Cerberus returned from giving Touya hell announcing that he wasn't dead but the moon ruled cards had also gotten into it so he might be sore for a few weeks. Sakura didn't mind as long as everyone was still breathing so she just opted to not hit him for a while out of pity. After that everyone went to their respective houses and since Sakura didn't know how to change them back they just agreed to let Kero and Yue stay as they were since they still had false forms to go out in (See the story "Human?" for description of false forms). Everyone was happy and Sakura had transformed all of the cards so there was peace, at least until all of the other magical beings find out that Yue' s actually a girl and start asking for her hand. Naturally they'll have to go thru Kero first, and Nakuru and Eriol and Spinnel Sun and maybe even Syaoran too. They'll DEFIATELY have to go thru Touya. So basically. Just another magical adventure for one magical family.

Ending is corny I know but I did this with one of my other favorite animes and it turned out okay so I thought I'd try with this one too. Plus there are hardly any stories with female Yue' s which I think would make a cute idea. Besides, several cultures believe the moon deity to be a she so it's justified to be able to have stories with both. Some places have male moon deities and some have female. That's basically where this came from. I hope it turned out as funny as I envisioned. If not then it's my fault for watching too much "Ranma ½", wonderfully hilarious show that can be seen in English dub at "". Tell me what you think in a review please and if you have time try and watch that series. If your really into humor then your going to adore it.


End file.
